SeaCrane Achievements
It seems you've stumbled upon a very strange article. All it contains is a list of achievements. Some are quite odd, and most seem unobtainable... Overview Congratulations! You've discovered the legendary SeaCrane Set; made to honor a certain editor on this site! Rarity Scale Basic rarity gauge. *''Impossibly Rare'' - An extremely rare, exceedingly hard-to-obtain accolade. *''Very Rare ''- A very rare achievement, indeed. *''Event Rare'' - A rare achievement only obtainable from certain events. *''Rare'' - A rare, difficult achievement. The List The SeaCrane Achievements include the following (for now): ??? Rare *'Magical Crane of the Sea' - You must be SeaCrane in order to get this achievement! #Notes: According to the modern laws of physics, this is virtually impossible. *'Unholy Crane of Fate '- Receive a compliment from SeaCrane, and break the hearts of a thousand maidens. #Notes: Must be screened by a panel of highly-select judges (and the occasional mythical creature) before you may enter your name into a lottery...in the hopes of receiving the aformentioned compliment. *'Heron' - No. #Notes: What is this, I don't even... Impossibly Rare *'The End of the World' - Start and successfully vote-kick SeaCrane out of a game, eternally damning your soul. #Notes: Known to be impossible. But provide screenshots anyway. *'Ascending to a Higher Crane' - Join whatever clan SeaCrane has graced with his presence at the time, and provide screenshots of it. #Notes: Tracking a wild crane is said to be one of the most difficult quests on Earth. *'Crane-Storm' - Best SeaCrane in "his own favorite map" --- the Dark Forest of Darkness. #Notes: It's not really his favorite map. *'Darkside Cranium' - ??? #Notes: Y''ou'll fall asleep every night, screaming. That is, if you can even fall asleep.'' Very Rare *'Crane of Heart' - F5ing a vote called for SeaCrane, also resigning your soul to eternal damnation. #Notes: He'll remember you always. You'll be sure of it. *'Cr@ned '- Attempt to pierce SeaCrane's impenetrable skull with a shotgun. At least 21 times. #Notes: (Take screenshots of each. Based on the Cr0wned achievement from Left 4 Dead). Event Rare *'Crane Hero' - Win one of SeaCrane's contests. #Notes: Good luck. And provide screenshots! *'Not a Myth!' - Play on SeaCrane's team and win a game. #Notes: Don't forget to provide screenshots! *'SeaCrane > (Insert Staff Member Here)' #'Notes: ''Granted to those on his team during a Team Versus event! Rare *'''The Crane Effect - Witness SeaCrane die from some sort of fiery explosion, and take a screenshot of it. #Notes: Fiery, but '''impossible'.'' *'Capture the Crane' - Steal an object from SeaCrane. #Notes: Except food. *'I Still Don't See Any Cranes... '- See...crane? I don't see any. #Notes: Just take a screenshot of him, and provide it somewhere. *'I Don't See Why He Gets His Own Achievement Set' - Earn yourself a SeaCrane achievement---disregarding this one. *Notes: Now you know why. *'I Don't See What's So Great About Him' - Succumb to SeaCrane's almighty prowess as a warrior, and provide a screenshot of it. #Notes: Now you '''definitely '''know why. Cuddle Achievements A prototype list of...what? What's going on? *'Ponarchy' - #Notes: ??? *'Unicalamity' - #Notes: ??? *'Girafflicted' *Notes:'' ???'' *'Disasturtle' - #Notes: ??? *'Bunnepidemic' - #Notes: ??? Category:Combat Arms Wiki Category:Community